


I Didn't Want To Know

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “Why would you tell me that?” Ennis asked Stiles and took a step back, further away from him and Stiles already regretted opening his mouth.





	I Didn't Want To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: "I wish I'd never met you." for Stennis

“Why would you tell me that?” Ennis asked Stiles and took a step back, further away from him and Stiles already regretted opening his mouth.

He had just come for dinner and a movie, their standard Wednesday date, but he had to tell Ennis what they had found out about Deucalion and his plans. He really should learn to keep things to himself.

“Because you need to know,” Stiles told him, voice desperate. “He’s going to kill you if you stay with him.”

“I don’t care,” Ennis gave back, voice full of pain. “If what you said is true, I don’t care what he does to me.”

“No, Ennis, don’t say that,” Stiles begged and took a step forward, but Ennis stepped back again, keeping his distance to Stiles.

“You think I wanted to know that?” he almost shouted. “You think I wanted to know that he tricked me into killing my pack? That I killed them for nothing?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but...” Stiles started but Ennis cut him off.

Stiles could only imagine the pain he was causing Ennis right now and he snapped his mouth shut.

“You thought this was the right thing to do. Tell me everything I believed in is wrong and that I killed my pack for nothing. You really thought I needed to know that?”

“Not everything you believed is wrong,” Stiles tried again, but Ennis wouldn’t have it.

“Oh, right, because you still love me, despite of what I’ve done.”

Stiles pressed his lips together at that, regretting the way he’d said it.

“Guess what, Stiles, I don’t care. I had found my place, I was as happy as could be expected and then you rush in and think you must save me or something. I didn’t want to know that. I never wanted you to interfere like that.”

“He’s going to kill you,” Stiles tried again, because he needed Ennis to at least care about that.

Their relationship was in shambles, that much was clear, but Stiles hoped that Ennis would at least care about his own life. He had to, Stiles couldn’t take the death of another person he loved.

“If what you said is true, then I shouldn’t be alive anyway,” Ennis spit in his face.

“Don’t say that. You’re not a bad person!”

“No. According to you I am just dumb enough to be played by Deucalion,” Ennis said, and he sounded defeated.

Stiles tried to hold the tears at bay, but it wasn’t really working. He had only wanted to save Ennis, had wanted to protect him. Not this. Never this.

“I wish I’d never met you. You destroyed everything,” Ennis whispered and Stiles heart broke.

He could understand that Ennis was angry, but this. This was too much and the tears flew freely now.

“I’m so sorry,” he said again, but Ennis left without another word or looking back at him.

The next time Stiles saw Ennis was on a table in Deaton’s clinic, head cracked open. Stiles wished just this once, he could have been wrong.


End file.
